


See What a Fire Feels Like

by anisstaranise



Category: Grimm (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dämonfeuer, F/M, Grimm AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: AWesenand aGrimmmeet, and naturally, fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [A Snowbarry Valentine](http://www.simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/tagged/snowbarryvalentine17) \- " _It's you_."
> 
> Fic to accompany this [Grimm AU](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/157230935200/see-what-a-fire-feels-like-i-ao3-for-a-snowbarry) gifset
> 
> Title from Sara Bareilles' " _Cassiopeia_ ".

The door of the club swings open and in walks a man- tall and dashing. She’s immediately drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. It’s when she _woges_ involuntarily out of excitement that she sees his eyes; pitch black- dark as an endless pit.

A _Grimm_.

She waits for the fear of coming face to face with the being that had stalked bedtime stories of every _Wesen_ child to set in- but it doesn’t. All she feels is... _drawn_ to him; the way gravity pulls you to the ground.

A smile creeps along her lips. He smiles right back.

And she feels herself fall.

\---

“It’s you. You’re the _Grimm_ ,” she says, fascinated, her eyes tracing his every feature; the strands of his sandy brown hair, his chiselled cheekbones, the quirk at the corner’s of his mouth, his now gleaming green eyes.

He merely nods, those green eyes taking her in and she suddenly feels exposed, _naked_ ; like her crown of horns are protruding out of her brown locks and her creamy skin is covered by her scaly hide instead.

There’s a sense of pride to the way he acknowledges that he’s a _Grimm_ and every nerve in her body is screaming caution; _Grimms_ and _Wesens_ are of two different worlds. Opposite worlds.

Yet, she takes a step forward, intrigued, and offers a hand in greeting.

“You’re my first _Grimm_ ,” she chimes.

He smiles and there’s a fluttering sensation in her chest she’s not quite familiar with.

“And you’re my first _Dämonfeuer_ ,” he says, his voice sultry. “I’m Barry.”

The moment he takes her hand in his, a spark ignites within her, not quite like the way the heat bubbles and grows inside her chest before she breathes out flames; it is unprecedented. It feels a lot like destiny.

“I’m Caitlin,” she replies.

From the way Barry’s eyes are alight with a kind of knowing, she knows he feels that spark, too.

\---

He’s there most nights, sitting in the crowd nursing his whiskey sour as she performs her set. She can feel him, feel his eyes on her- their heat shaming that of her dancing flames.

And at night in bed, she’s locked in the warmth of his embrace.

“I love you, my _Dämonfeuer_ ,” he breathes, the confession making her heart glow brighter than the stars burning in the sky.

She loves him- all of him; the detective, the _Grimm_ , the man.

She, in turn, is loved; the fire dancer, the _Wesen_ , his.

\--- END

**Author's Note:**

> The accompanying gifset is [here](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/157230935200/see-what-a-fire-feels-like-i-ao3-for-a-snowbarry)  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
